


Red

by sunkissedworld



Series: Royalty Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advisor Tendou, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, General Futakuchi, Intimacy, Kingdoms, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nobility, Rare Pairings, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedworld/pseuds/sunkissedworld
Summary: If you asked Futakuchi, the best sight of Tendou’s hair is when it’s resting against the white sheets of his bed.Alternative summary; Tendou is given a diplomatic assignment. Futakuchi is curious.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Tendou Satori
Series: Royalty Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755481
Kudos: 22





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> There is a royalty au fic idea in my head and instead of trying to write it all down and probably giving up half way, I will attempt to write some one shots featuring different pairings. Hopefully I’ll manage to tell the story little by little. At the very least I’ll contribute to some rare pairings and the occasional popular ship with some fluff and angst.

Futakuchi is used to seeing the colour red. 

Red is perhaps his favourite primary colour, blue being dislikable since he doesn’t like the ocean while yellow tends to be associated with the kingdom of Fukurodani, and anything associated with Fukorodani is never good. Red is a colour that suits him well. 

It was a dominant colour in Nekoma, the kingdom he grew up in. Most of the corridors had carpets or wall designs with different shades of red. The uniforms of the court were red and the nobility, though they mainly dressed in white, often accessorized with red capes or scarfs. Even in Karasuno, where he now lives, the wealthy often wear red garments to evoke curiosity. It’s a colour that demands attention. It draws you in regardless of the shade.

Futakuchi wears red out of loyalty to his birth nation but also because he too now demands attention. The red cape he wears in the palace or when he is asked to be present in any public event is there to symbolize his status. He is no longer a regular soldier with little to his name. Now he carries wealth and a tittle worthy of respect in the kingdom— and its perhaps his journey in becoming a General that exposed him to a stronger impression of the colour red. 

Blood comes in different shades and Futakuchi knows this well. He knows the shade of blood when it covers his blade. Or when it is splattered all over the lands of kingdoms ruled with greed. He knows the darker shade of blood that dries over wounds that need to be ignored for a greater need of survival. He knows the lighter shade of blood when it comes leaking through white bandages that cover the bodies of those who return home. Fighting in two wars has allowed Futakuchi to familiarize himself with blood which means that when Futakuchi thinks of the colour red, he first thinks of blood.

Tendou comes in second.

Tendou Satori is a man with a tall stature, wide eyes that hold more excitement than an advisor should, and a mouth capable of grinning in dangerous yet captivating ways. He is handsome and distinguishable from all the other appealing nobles. After all, Tendou’s most unique feature is his red hair—always styled slicked back when in court but let loose anywhere else. Tendou doesn’t need to wear red to draw in attention or to prove his status. He dresses in white and fuchsia; colours that also represent wealth while they have the side affect of further igniting the appeal of his red hair. It’s always so unique and in contrast to his surroundings, Tendou is nearly impossible to miss regardless of the crowd. 

If you asked Futakuchi, the best sight of Tendou’s hair is when it’s resting against the white sheets of his bed.

“You seem eager.” Ah, he almost forgot. Tendou’s voice is also unique. It’s always so suggestive and infuriating. 

“I heard you are leaving.”Futakuchi says to both excuse his behaviour and to express his displeasure, “it’s rare of Sawamura to send you to Nekoma.” Usually Futakuchi will tease and circle around the topic with vague words that he claims come from court rumours. Today he is not really in the mood.

“I have important information to disclose.” Tendou says, eyes closing as Futakuchi leans down to kiss his neck. Futakuchi feels him shiver at his touch but that might just be because Tendou is already naked, the sheets of the bed barely covering his lower body. “I’m sure you know all about it.”

Futakuchi hums, “Daishou didn’t really share that much information.”

“Ah,” Tendou moans, “the snake sold me out.”

Futakuchi snorts at the nickname, thinking of later teasing Daishou about it as he moves back to admire his work. When he catches sight of the small purple mark now resting on Tendou’s neck he quickly pushes any thought of Daishou to the back of his head. He has more important things to be thinking about.

“Why are you going to Nekoma?” Futakuchi asks as he gets comfortable sitting on top of Tendou’s lap. He then begins to unbutton his dress shirt, enjoying the way Tendou’s eyes follow his movements. 

“A diplomatic request.” Tendou says. He is laying comfortably on the bed as he watches Futakuchi undress. Even so, Futakuchi can easily notice his hands twitch every so often from where they rest spread out. He is also eager.

“I usually handle diplomatic requests to Nekoma.” Futakuchi reminds him.

“Very delicate diplomatic request.” Tendou counters and Futakuchi throws his shirt at him. 

“Hilarious.” He deadpans while Tendou chuckles as he throws the shirt away. “What are you hiding?”

Tendon considers him for a second before responding. “If Daishou didn’t see it fit to tell you, why should I?” Futakuchi frowns at him and Tendou’s eyes soften. “You are never this curious.”

_I’ve been caught._ “I asked Daichi to let me accompany you.” Futakuchi confesses. “He denied my request.”

Understanding dawns Tendou’s features. “These are difficult times.” He says, “you are needed here.”

“So are you.” Futakuchi argues and Tendou lifts himself up to capture Futakuchi’s lips with his own. Futakuchi nearly loses his balance with the sudden movement but Tendou’s arms quickly secure him in place as they kiss hungrily. They break apart just as Futakuchi considers grinding down his hips.

“If a war breaks out, Karasuno will need their most trusted General more than one of their dozen advisors.” Tendou explains and before Futakuchi can argue back he adds; “I’m sure Daichi knows that more than anyone. Which is why he convinced his father to allow me to take their well wishes to King Nekomata.”

“Well wishes?”

“He is on his death bed.” Tendou explains as he lays back down.

“And they are sending _you_ to wish him well?”

Tendou smiles, “our King is sending me to wish him well. Our Prince needs me to deliver a different message.”

Futakuchi frowns again, “and I suppose you wont tell me what our Prince’s message is?”

Tendou smiles but Futakuchi catches the sadness in the action. “If anything goes wrong... I think it’s best if nothing can be traced back to you.”

“Daichi would never put you in danger.” Futakuchi quickly says, not liking the serious turn of the conversation. “Why would anything go wrong? What does that even mean?”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Tendou says, “you, a Nekoma native-born, should know that more than anyone.”

“You are keeping things from me.” Futakuchi accuses as he grabs Tendou’s hands with his own and moves them to rest over Tendou’s head. “You promised you wouldn’t. Not after last time.”

“That was different.”

“How—“

“Before I lied for my own benefit.” Tendou scowls at him before he lifts his head up just slightly for his lips to graze Futakuchi’s cheek. “Now I’m just obeying orders and keeping you safe.”

“I don’t need you to keep me safe.” Futakuchi stubbornly retorts. “I can keep myself safe. I’ve fought in two wars—“

“Kenji.” Tendou cuts him off and Futakuchi gulps at the sudden seriousness in Tendou’s tone. “Drop it.”

Futakuchi could argue back. He could let go of Tendou’s hands and stand from where he sits before he begins to demand answer and turn the whole night around. Tendou doesn’t typically order him around, in fact, Tendou rarely raises his voice to silence him. Their relationship is built on mutual respect. It’s built on honesty and trust. 

Futakuchi sighs and loosens his grip on Tendou’s hands. Their eyes meet and they stay still for just a second admiring each other before Tendou is moving, pushing Futakuchi to the side to switch positions. 

Futakuchi bites his lips as Tendou makes quick work of his hands to remove Futakuchi’s pants. Once they are both naked Tendou wastes no time to connect their lips. He kisses Futakuchi senseless, keeping their bodies pressed tightly against each other. 

Futakuchi’s mind quickly loses focus with the speed of things. He uses his energy to focus on the feeling of Tendou ravishing his body. His senses go erratic with every touch, kiss and thrust. Futakuchi doesnt think he can bring himself to even remember how many times he moans out Tendou’s name. 

And just as quickly as it all began, it is done and Futakuchi finds himself resting comfortably with his back pressed against Tendou’s chest. No words have been spoken since Tendou’s interruption, only breathless encouragements and absentminded praises as they got lost in each other. Even so, though Futakuchi has so much to say, he can’t find the words to break the silence. 

Neither of them move for a few minutes and as he lays there, Futakuchi’s eyes find his red cape that he discarded on his dresser the moment he entered the room to find Tendou sprawled naked on his bed.

He always thinks of blood when he sees red. 

He thinks of Tendou right after and Futakuchi instantly moves to turn his body so that his face rests against Tendou’s neck while Tendou tightly wraps his arms around him. 

“Come back to me, Satori.” Futakuchi eventually whispers against his neck.

“Always.” Is the breathless response he gets. 

Futakuchi sleeps with ease that night. When he wakes up, Tendou is long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Next one shot: Sakusa X Ushijima


End file.
